Gonna Get You Back
by horselurver
Summary: Drakken has had it and fired Shego. Now he's trying to get her back, but it may not be so simple.........
1. Chapter 1

"Here you go, one stolen top secret weapon thingy," Shego said to her boss Dr Drakken.  
"What took you so long?" Drakken asked her in irritation.  
"You should just be happy that I stole it for you," Shego snapped, "Do you want me to return it to the factory? Then you can send your PATHETIC henchmen to TRY and steal it all over again and see if they can manage a better time."  
  
Drakken was getting really angry now. "Why do you always have to give me such a hard time? Who gives you a fat paycheck at the end of every month? Who is currently helping you to hide from the FBI? Who is providing you with a roof over your head? And lastly, who...."  
"......Is the boss and who is the sidekick?" Shego interrupted. "Heard it, learned it, memorized it, sick of it." To prove her point, she yawned and sank down in an armchair and looked bored.  
  
Drakken's eyes were positively red by now. "SHEGO! If you had put in the same amount of time you spend teasing me into your missions, you would have been the top villain by now. Actually, second to me."  
Shego raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Are you kidding? You think you're a better villain than me? Hah! I'm wanted in eleven countries. How many are you wanted in? Shockingly, just about........ none."  
  
That was the last straw. Drakken glared at his sidekick and yelled ," I COULD be the top villain if you weren't my sidekick! All you do is distract and pick on me. You don't show me any respect. You don't give it your all on missions. You don't give it your all in ANYTHING except for enjoying your vacations and shopping!"  
  
Shego's eyes were closed since the beginning of his ranting, but now they flew open. "So you think you can carry on without me? Well DREWBY, count the number of times you've succeeded with and without me. Amazed by the difference? And who says I don't give it my all? I work my butt off during your stupid missions, but you always have to waste my effort by failing at your so-called 'evil schemes'. Even a brainless four-year-old would make a better villain than you!"  
  
"Fine! If that's the way you feel, then you're FIRED!" Drakken shouted.  
"You're firing me?" Shego gasped.  
"That's right, I don't need a smart-mouthed, disrespectful sidekick for world conquest!"  
"Fine!" Shego fired right back. She tore out her contract, flamed it up and burnt it with her rays, then stormed out the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Who needs Shego anyway?" Drakken muttered to himself. "I have henchmen.......that can't even tie their own shoelaces. But, I have my inventions, and my ever-lasting brilliant self!"  
Drakken laughed to himself. "One less paycheck every month! No more smart-mouths! Life is....GOOD."  
  
An hour later, Drakken shouted to his henchmen, "We're going to steal the blueprints of a top-secret machine that will allow me to take over the world! We're going to the lab NOW!"  
  
A ton of security guards were patrolling the grounds of the lab, which made it impossible for people like Drakken and his henchmen to enter. "Now Shego, you will... wait, I forget that I fired her. Damn! Fine, I'll just have to use the direct approach," Drakken said. "Take down those guards!" Drakken yelled to his henchmen.  
  
The henchmen and guards charged into action, while Drakken sneaked his way into the lab. He heard footsteps coming his way and froze. Three guards were approaching and there was nowhere for him to run. "Hey you! What are you doing here!" demanded the guards. They charged at Drakken, ready to tackle him.  
  
"Shego, attack!" screamed Drakken. He waited, but there was no familiar flash of green and black. He had forgotten that Shego was gone.  
  
The guards seized hold of Drakken and forced him outside. Drakken was greeted by the sight of his henchmen, all sprawled on the floor, with the security guards keeping watch over them. Drakken could hear the siren of a police car in the distance. He could not go to jail! There was no Shego to break him out!  
  
He was so panicky, he let out a shrill, girly scream. All the guards immediately covered their ears to block out the high-pitched sound. The grip on Drakken was released, and he ran over to his henchmen and forced them onto their feet. They got into Drakken's waiting and hidden hovercraft behind the trees and made a narrow escape, back to the lair. 


	3. Chapter 3

Drakken paced about his lair angrily. "You all call that pathetic effort on TRYING to defeat those guards at the lab an attack? It was more like playtime! What kind of henchmen are you people? It is sooo embarrassing!" Drakken yelled in frustration to his henchmen. "I'm giving you all one last chance, since I can't afford to hire new and BETTER henchmen. We are going to steal ANOTHER blueprint, but this time of a microchip. Don't any of you let me down."  
  
An hour later, they arrived at yet another lab. This time, however, there were no guards patrolling the place. Drakken sighed in relief. As they carefully made their way into the building, Drakken noticed some scarcely visible squares on the floor. He knew that stepping on them would trigger off the alarm, taught to him by Shego. "Don't EVER step on those squares. I trust you people have good eyesight."  
  
About two seconds after the words were out of his mouth, the alarm rang. Drakken glared at one of the henchmen, who was smiling sheepishly. "Just turned blind," Drakken snapped at him. A wall slid out of the ceiling and dropped behind them, blocking the passageway to the exit. They sprinted to the nearest room, in hopes of hiding. The room they entered, coincidentally, contained the blueprints Drakken was looking for.  
  
"YES!" he screamed in excitement. He grabbed the blueprints, when suddenly the door of the room was flung open, and in ran a red-haired teenage girl and a blond-haired teenage boy. "KIM POSSIBLE!" he exclaimed. "And......the buffoon."  
  
"Drop the blueprints Drakken!" ordered Kim.  
"Attack, my henchmen!" Drakken shouted.  
His henchmen stared at Kim, remembering that she was the one that only Shego could beat. Even so, sometimes the battle between the two girls ended in a tie. If Shego could not beat her all the time, what made Drakken think they could? Better to run. So, screaming at the top of their lungs, they ran out of the room.  
  
"COME BACK YOU USELESS PEOPLE!" Drakken roared.  
Ron and Kim started laughing. "Hey, where's Shego?" Ron asked. Kim also had just realized that Shego was not there.  
"I fired her," Drakken snapped.  
"Um, as much as I hate battling Shego, I have to say that you're nothing without her," Kim said. "This makes my missions SO much easier." Ron nodded in agreement.  
"What do YOU know, Kim Possible and the buffoon?" Drakken said angrily. "I am doing perfectly fine without her."  
  
"Yeah, right," Kim scoffed. "But I do know that you're going to hand over those blueprints right now."  
"Not on your life!" Drakken replied.  
"Fine then, since Shego isn't here, you and me will just have to battle for it," Kim said, smirking, knowing what the reaction would be.  
"Battle you?" Drakken squeaked. He stood frozen for three seconds, then threw the blueprints high up into the air, and screamed and ran out of the room. Unfortunately, the wall blocking the exit passageway was not there, as it had to be slid back up for Kim to enter. The lab had forgotten to slide it back down again. Drakken ran outside, where his henchmen were waiting nervously. Together they raced towards Drakken's hovercraft, climbed in, and headed toward the lab.  
  
"Shouldn't we go after them?" Ron asked Kim.  
"Not necessary. Drakken's nothing without Shego," explained Kim.  
"Do you think that Shego would go back to work for Drakken again?" Ron asked.  
"Maybe," Kim shrugged. "Let's hope not."  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of town, a discussion was taking place. "So you agree?" a stranger asked.  
"Yeah," a familiar woman in green and black replied.  
The stranger smiled, and then started laughing. "Good." 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thanks to all the people who have been reviewing my story. I really appreciate it. This is my first KP fic, so please review more! I need to know what you guys think about it! Thanks so much!  
  
"I can't believe it!" Drakken screamed. "All four of you against one puny teenage GIRL with a pathetic buffoon for a sidekick, and instead of charging, you all run out screaming like sissies! Why do I even bother giving all of you a paycheck every month?"  
  
Furious, Drakken stormed out of the room. "Do you think we should have mentioned that HE too had ran out screaming like a sissy?" one of the henchmen asked.  
"If you don't want your paycheck this month," another henchman replied.  
  
Drakken was sitting in the lair's kitchen, sipping ice-cold water, trying to bring his body temperature down. He knew that he was useless without Shego, but could he really bring himself to tell her that and face her I-told-you-so expression? The evil doctor sighed. Truth was, he missed Shego. The lair was too quiet without her teasing, and he also could not bear too much stupidity in his lair, courtesy of his henchmen.  
  
Drakken banged his fist on the table. He had made up his mind. He needed Shego back. He nervously picked up the phone, and then dialed Shego's cell phone number. "H-h-hello, Shego? Doctor Drakken here, calling to apologize, and asking if you wanted to come work for me again. I CAN'T TAKE THE SERVICE OF MY HENCHMEN ANYMORE! PLEASE COME BACK! PLEASE!"  
There was silence on the other end. "Shego, are you there? Shego? SHEGO!" Suddenly, he heard a woman's voice. Delighted he said, "Shego, please come back! I can't take those unqualified, sissy, irritating......Shego, is that you?"  
"Thank you for leaving your message. Your message has been sent to the cell phone customer's voicemail inbox. If you............."  
"AAARRRRGGHHHH!!!!" Drakken yelled in frustration. "Got the STUPID voicemail machine!" He hung up and threw the phone onto the floor in rage. "I HATE my life," he muttered. "More than those useless henchmen."  
  
Shego had forgotten to turn her cell phone on. When she realized this, she quickly turned it on. "A voice message?" she wondered. She listened to the message, instantly recognizing Drakken's voice. When it came to the part of the henchmen's service, his voice had gotten so loud that Shego had to hold the phone away from her ear. However, when it came to the part when Drakken thought that she was the machine, she almost collapsed with laughter. "Only he would think that the machine is me!"  
  
But as Shego analyzed Drakken's situation, she fell silent. She sighed. "I can't." 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Thanks for reviewing my story! I really appreciate it!  
  
"Why hasn't Shego replied me yet?" Doctor Drakken paced about his lab. About a week had passed since he had fired Shego, and three days had passed since he had called her. "I'm waiting for her so that I can steal the Pan dimensional Vortex Inducer. This time, I will get it before Professor Dementor does!"  
  
The sudden news flash on the television, however, made him stop his pacing. "Good evening, welcome to Villain News. Today, we will be reporting on the Pan dimensional Vortex Inducer. As you all know, THE Professor Dementor was the first and only to hold it in his hands. Doctor Drakken had tried to steal it away from our genius, but as usual, failed. Unfortunately, the do-gooder Kim Possible managed to snatch it from the professor. However, the Pan dimensional Vortex Inducer has been returned back to its original location: at the top of the Dimensional Mountain in Alaska. Professor Dementor, if you can hear this, you should go ahead and steal it again! The whole of the villainous population will be waiting with bated breath for you to return with it! Do us all proud! That's all on Villain News for now. Goodnight."  
  
Drakken was furious. "I too have held the Pan dimensional Vortex Inducer before! And why does Professor Dementor have to be called THE Professor Dementor? He's not that great! He's not the genius, I am! I shall not wait for Shego to return. I'm going to Alaska RIGHT NOW and getting the Pan dimensional Vortex Inducer before he does! The world will be waiting with bated breath for DOCTOR DRAKKEN!" he started cackling evilly.  
  
The following day, Drakken and his henchmen made an early start. Drakken decided that this time, with their early start and his jet for transportation, they would reach Alaska way before Professor Dementor did. In about one hour, they reached Alaska. They instantaneously started shivering when they stepped out of the jet. The icy wind blew, and sliced across their cheeks. Thousands of snowflakes, carried by the wind, stung their eyes.  
  
They were at the base of the Dimensional Mountain. Drakken used his rope gun and shot at the top of the mountain. The rope gun was actually his invention, influenced by Kim Possible's Grappling Gun. However, his rope gun did not work quite the same way. All you had to do with the Grappling Gun was to shoot at the place you wanted to go, then press a button, and the rope will start contracting, lifting you towards your destination. However, with the rope gun, you too had to shoot at the place you wanted to go, but there was no contraction was rope. You would not be lifted up; instead, you would have to climb the rope towards your destination.  
  
And climb Drakken and his henchmen did. Less than ten metres, they started panting and slowed down. At thirty metres, they had to take a break every eight metres. When they were halfway up, they climbed onto a wide ledge on the mountain and took a half hour break. As they continued, it got colder and colder, and everyone was freezing. Their fingers were numb, and they were afraid that they could not hold on to the rope. The last time they had climbed the mountain, it had been way warmer. After another break and a lot of complaining and worrying, they finally reached the top. They all lay down on the ground, exhausted.  
"Next time," panted Drakken, "I shall modify my jet, to be able to gain such altitude. Then we can just fly the jet to the top of the mountain, instead of climbing."  
  
When they had recovered, they sneaked inside the dark lab. "No surveillance cameras? Ha, maybe we outsmarted them. I'm good." Drakken said. As they went further in, they heard voices. They neared the voices, and Drakken saw a familiar person in the dim light, holding the Pan dimensional Vortex Inducer. It was.....  
"Professor Dementor?!" exclaimed Drakken. "But how could you, but....... How did you reach here before WE did?"  
  
"Simple, Doctor Drakken," replied Professor Dementor. "Jet plane that can gain high altitude, so that we can FLY up instead of CLIMB up."  
"Argh!" groaned Drakken.  
  
"And I also had professional help getting past all those laser beams and switching off the alarms and surveillance cameras. You didn't really think that you could get past them on the way in, did you?" smirked Professor Dementor.  
"Of course I DIDN'T," snapped Drakken. "And how professional can your help be? You only have henchmen," Drakken pointed to them, who were all standing beside Dementor.  
"Drakken, Drakken, Drakken," Dementor said cockily, "That's only what YOU think." He snapped his fingers, and out of the shadows somersaulted a person. "Look familiar?" he asked.  
  
The figure slowly stepped into the light. Drakken's eyes widened. The shock on his face mirrored the shock on the person's face to see each other. Drakken stumbled backwards in his shock, his mouth open, his breaths coming in sharp, short rasps. He finally managed to gather his breath and let out a single word.......  
"SHEGO?!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Omg, I'm so sorry for the long delay for this chapter. I'll try to update the next one ASAP! Anyways, remember to review and most importantly enjoy this chapter!  
  
Drakken was stunned. What was Shego doing working for Dementor? Dementor must have read Drakken's mind, he said, "You see, Drakken, I met Shego at a museum in New York the other day. She had stolen the priceless artwork that I was planning to steal. I thought that she was working for you, but she told me that she was working for herself as you fired her. So we went back to my lair, and I drew up a contract. She's now working for ME, as MY assistant." At the end of his speech, Dementor cackled evilly.  
  
"B-b-but, WHY?" Drakken asked, confused.  
"Simple, Drakken," Dementor replied. "I'm more advanced than you, in terms of both machinery AND brains. And, I'm not as stingy as you when it comes to paychecks. I pay Shego triple the amount you pay her."  
  
"Then hire some other assistant! A ton of criminals are just as good as Shego or even better. I'm sure you can afford to pay them since you're so rich," Drakken yelled.  
Dementor shook his head. "No," he said. "Ever since I met Shego, I've been amazed by her talent. She's so talented that she can even make a loser like you succeed, but did you ever give her any credit? Then, after the first time we were fighting for the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer in Las Vegas, I decided that I, myself, wanted her as an assistant. The evil things I can do and succeed at with her help! But she was working for you. Now, finally, she's not, and I've seized the opportunity and hired her. Finally, my evil dreams are coming true!"  
  
Drakken was speechless. He was too shocked to even move.  
"Come now, let's go," Dementor said to his henchmen and Shego. "Oh, and Drakken," he said, turning to Doctor Drakken, "Rest assured that I will treat Shego better than you do. I'll not shout at her for no reason, and I'll also give her credit for her villainous work." Clutching the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer in his hand, Professor Dementor followed Shego and his henchmen out of the lab.  
  
Drakken suddenly snapped back to his senses. "Shego is MY assistant, and I'll take that Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer! Get him!" Drakken yelled to his henchmen. They charged after Dementor, who by now was outside the lab.  
"Attack, my loyal henchmen!" Dementor yelled. The henchmen, both Drakken's and Dementor's, charged into action. A fight was taking place on the mountaintop.  
  
While Dementor was watching the fight, Drakken sneaked up from behind him. He grabbed the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer from Dementor. "NNNOOOO!!" Dementor yelled.  
"Yes!" Drakken yelled. "It's mine!"  
  
Suddenly, there came a loud whirring noise, and a sleek, silver jet ascended out of the mist, and stopped beside the peak of the mountain, where they were. "HA!" Dementor said, "It's not over yet!"  
The door of the jet glided open, and there stood Shego. "The plane's on auto-pilot," she told Dementor.  
"Excellent, Shego," Dementor praised. "Now get that Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer!"  
Shego leaped out of the jet. She somersaulted into the air, and while airborne, grabbed the machine out of Drakken's hand. "Good, Shego!" Dementor said happily, "Now, everyone in the jet!"  
  
His henchmen all ran to the jet and hopped in. Dementor was next. Shego was the last to get in, and when she was about to close the door, Drakken stopped her.  
"Shego, no!" Drakken yelled. "Don't go with Dementor. Please work for me again! I promise to treat you better, and increase your pay! Please come back!"  
  
Suddenly, Dementor appeared behind Shego. "Give it up, Drakken, she now works for ME! You had your chance with her, and you failed. Shego, give me the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer and let's go!" Dementor held out his hand.  
"No, Shego!" Drakken cried out desperately. "Give it to ME, and come back to work for me!" Drakken held out HIS hand.  
Shego hesitated for a moment, caught between the both of them. She made up her mind. Shego turned to Doctor Drakken, her face softening. "Sorry, Doctor D, it's been nice working for you." Then, her face hardened again, and she whirled around and gave Professor Dementor the machine.  
  
"NNNOOOOOOO!!" Drakken screamed.  
Shego disappeared into the jet plane. Dementor smiled cockily and evilly at Drakken. "The best evil genius won," he said, "That is, if you are even considered as one." He smirked, and then slammed the door of the plane shut.  
  
Drakken watched, helplessly, as the plane went further and further off into the distance. It was as if his evil career had been taken away with it. 


End file.
